Back with them
by obsessed writers
Summary: Hermelien en Ginny worden door een spreuk die fout is gegaan in de tijd terug geworpen. En dan...


**Disclaimer:** De personages behoren toe aan J.K.  
Dit verhaal wordt geschreven door Myrthe en Free.

**Summary:** Hermelien en Ginny worden door een spreuk die fout is gegaan in de tijd terug geworpen. En dan...

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 1**

Lachend liet Hermelien zich op het gras vallen, naast haar zat Ron. Ze waren als een van de weinige die nu buiten waren. Wat ook niet zo gek was, aangezien het pijpenstelen regende. Hermelien was dan ook helemaal doorweekt, toch leek ze er niets van aan te trekken. Nu had ze geen last van Omber en aangezien Harry toch hardstikke chagerijnig was, was het niet erg dat ze nu buiten was. Ze hoefde zich even nergens druk over te maken.

Ron lachte, het was fijn om Ron te zien lachen. Hij had de laatste tijd steeds vaker te neiging om Harry na te doen. En daar kon Hermelien echt niet tegen. Daar hadden ze dan ook vaak ruzie om, het deed Hermelien pijn om haar twee beste vrienden zien weg te kwijnen. Maar wat kon ze er tegen doen? Niets, ze leken nooit naar haar te luisteren als het daar om ging.Vooral Harry werd boos als ze daar over begon, dat ze zeurde. Dat ze niet wist wat er in hem om ging, dat ze niet kon weten hoe hij zich voelde. Daarom was ze blij dat Ron nu lachte en niet Harry na deed.

'Je bent een pracht van een meid,' zei Ron met ee dubbele tong. Hermelien grijnsde. Ron zette de fles vuurwisky weer op zijn mond, meer dan de helft van de fles was al leeg. Naast hem lagen meerdere lege flessen. Hij moest van zichzelf Hermelien bewijzen dat hij zonder bewusteloos te vallen tien flessen vuurwisky op kon.  
Hermelien lachte hard mee. Ze had, toen Ron niet keek, vier lege flessen verdubbeld. Zo leek het alsof hij had bewezen dat hij zonder bewusteloos te vallen tien flessen vuurwisky op kon. Eigenlijk had hij er maar zes op. Iets wat voor hem eigenlijk al te veel was. Hij was ondertussen al stomdronken, het zou Hermelien niets verbazen dat ze Ron naar de leerlingenkamer moest brengen. Je zou denken dat al die regen hem wel nuchter zou maken. Helaas ging dat niet zo makkelijk, het zou wel even duren voordat hij niet meer dronken was. Hermelien liet zich achter over op haar rug vallen. Het zou nog wel even duren voordat ze naar de Grote Zaal kon om te gaan eten.

Hermelien voelde zich namelijk verplicht Ron te helpen als dat nodig was.  
Zodra de zesde fles op was, volgens Ron was het de tiende, trok Hermelien hem overeind en trok hem mee. Ze vond het heel lullig van zichzelf, maar zoals hij nu was zou hij de tien nooit halen.

Hermelien liet Ron zuchtend in een stoel zakken, hij was halverwege de weg in slaap gevallen. Gelukkig was ze niemand tegen gekomen, ze schaamde zich rot. Ze hoopte maar dat Harry Ron zag liggen en hem mee naar boven nam. Snel draaide ze zich om en verdween naar de Grote Zaal. Geen erg in dat Ron haar glimlachend na keek, met knipperende ogen en een verliefde blik in zijn ogen.

'Hoe bedoel je deed er lang over,' mompelde Ginny zachtjes in Hermelien oor.  
'Hallo, ik heb niet bedacht dat je broer tien flessen vuurwisky wou drinken,' zei Hermelien verontwaardigd. Ginny schoot in de lach, haar lach overstemde al het andere gelach en gepraat in de Grote Zaal. Opeens was het doodstil in de zaal en keek iedereen naar hun.

'Ginny,' siste Hermelien zacht in Ginny's oor. Deze werd bewust van de plotselinge stilte, na nog even na te grinniken hield ook zij haar mond. Even was het nog stil en toen begon iedereen weer te praten. Al snel klonk er door de zaal weer gelach.  
'Waarom wou hij 10 flessen op drinken?' vroeg Ginny zacht. Hermelien haalde haar schouders op.  
'Hij wou zich bewijzen of zoiets. Uiteindelijk heeft hij er maar zes op, ik vier lege flessen erbij getoverd. Maar niets tegen hem zeggen, want dan moet ik het weer meemaken.' Ze zuchtte, haar gezicht toonde rimpels van vermoeidheid.  
'Zo vermoeiend was het toch niet?' vroeg Ginny zacht.  
'Ik weet niet of jij ooit eens je broer van af het grasveld naar de leerlingenkamer hebt gebracht met al zijn gewicht op je. Omdat hij slaapt, maar dat is vermoeiend hoor!' Ginny grijnsde. Ze stak haar tong uit, nog voordat Hermelien haar iets kon aan doen was ze al opgesprongen en de zaal uit gerend. Hermelien volgde Ginny echter snel.

Geen van beide lette op Harry die hun met tranende ogen nakeek. En ook hadden ze niet in de gaten dat Fred en George hun grijnzend nakeken en hun hoofden tegelijkertijd goedkeurend knikten.

Reacties zijn welkom


End file.
